This Innocent Girl
by spymage
Summary: I am cornered. There is nothing I can do. Oneshot. Deathfic.


They make a good threat. Too good.

I watch the girl cry. Sob. She doesn't know how to focus and forget about the pain. She hasn't been trained to. But why would she be? They just grabbed her off the street. Her screams hit me hard. I can feel my heart crack as I watch her fall apart. This innocent girl.

I can't do it. No. I can't. But it's my job. I always protect the innocent, right?

No matter what.

There are no promises that they would actually let her go if I do it. But I haven't been able to figure a way out of it. They're smart. I bet Batman could have figured it out. I bet he would have already saved the girl and knocked all these guys down cold. But I'm not Batman; I haven't wanted to be him in a long time. But now I wish that I was.

"Do it, Nightwing." The main guy orders.

We stand on a rooftop of a very tall building; probably a hundred floors or so. There are about fifty of the men; all sent by the Light. They all have guns. Not a single one is pointed at me. Instead they all face that girl.

She had probably been walking home from work and only looks to be high school age. She's too young to die. That's probably why they grabbed her. And now they beat her down with their fists and their feet. And she cries, because it hurts and she can't do anything.

I can't do anything. _I'm_ too young to die.

My utility belt is already on the ground near the men. Blood rushes from a deep wound on my forehead. My right leg is lifted slightly off the ground; trying to ease the pain on a broken ankle.

I am outnumbered. They know that.

I am injured. They did that.

I am going to die. They want that.

"Promise me that you will let her go." My voice is scratchy.

"The Light sees no purpose in killing this girl if you do what we ask." The main guy repeats his orders. I nod.

She's still screaming. My heart is still breaking.

I walk back and back and back. I don't let myself turn around. I might get too scared if I look first. My left foot hits the edge. I feel the wind against my bloody face.

I fall back. A hundred stories above the ground. Nothing to hold me but air. I'm toppling down head first. The wind is stronger now; louder too. I can't hear the girl scream anymore.

I wonder why they would target me. But I guess it all makes sense. Complete sense. The Light used the League as toys for their plan, but their real enemy this entire time was the Team. And I am their leader. Nothing breaks a team like the death of its leader.

Everything passes by in a blur. I can't tell if I'm crying because it's getting harder to breathe. Impossible to breathe. I hope they release the girl.

I never thought that I would die like my parents.

_Bang._

I felt nothing. Death must be kind that way.

But my soul hasn't completely left yet. I can't see much, but I can hear it all.

First there is shock. Screams from citizens that were living their everyday lives. Their normal lives.

A little while later, I hear more screams; ones that I recognize. They have come to pick up the body.

Barbara is right here, screaming. Someone pulls her away; probably Tim. I don't want them to see me like this. I'm glad I don't have to see myself.

I hear Superman's soothing voice. Why is he speaking like that? Oh. He's holding Bruce in his arms. Bruce is hysterical, but I can't tell if it's because he's crazy and wants to kill someone or if it's because he's crying uncontrollably. Maybe both.

A blanket covers my eyes. I can't see anything now. But I can hear my friend's familiar footsteps.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Wally screams. Why does everyone have to scream?

I want to tell them what happened. But I can't.

I want to hold them one last time. But I can't.

Their voices slip away from me. The pain slips away from me. There is no more pain.

I am dead.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I am trying to improve my writing, so if you could please give some constructive criticism I would appreciate it!

Constructive criticism meaning: No harmful words (That was the worst thing I ever read, or swearing or whatever, this is constructive criticism, not let's-be-a-jerk criticism.) And when you say you didn't like something, please explain why. Or else it doesn't help.

Thank you all so much for reading and have fun watching Young Justice! (or have feelings. Because we all now that watching YJ is more painful than fun.)


End file.
